


in which Mrs. Hudson learns to text

by not_the_marimba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_marimba/pseuds/not_the_marimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt from wrabbit on fic_promptly: "Any, Any, epistolary"</p><p>I know that texting fic has kind of been done to death in Sherlock fandom but Mrs. Hudson never gets to text and I will not stand for this injustice.</p><p>(also: good titles what are good titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Mrs. Hudson learns to text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



testing

Sorry, who is this?  
JW

oh sorry dear its mrs hudson  
Mrs. Hudson

Didn't have your mobile number saved, sorry. What's up?   
JW

sherlock said i should learn to text  
Mrs. Hudson

it is very slow though   
Mrs. Hudson

Why are you teaching Mrs. Hudson to text?  
JW

More efficient than yelling down the stairs all the time.   
SH

At least turn on T9 word for her or something.   
JW

i dont know how sherlock does it so quickly  
Mrs. Hudson

As you wish.   
SH

Sherlock turned something on that he says will make it much easier. I was wondering if you could pick up that mystery cool you were talking about for me from the library? I was going to go but my hip is acting up again.   
Mrs. Hudson

Mystery cool  
Mrs. Hudson

You need to show her how to shift to the word she wants.   
MH

FUCK OFF, MYCROFT.  
SH

Mystery book  
Mrs. Hudson

Sure. I'll get it on my way home.  
JW

Thank you dear  
Mrs. Hudson

No problem  
JW

Sherlock also says to get more bread.  
Mrs. Hudson

Also some sugar  
Mrs. Hudson

He also wants you to call Lestrade and ask about the business in Camden  
Mrs. Hudson

And ask Molly about the kneecap  
Mrs. Hudson

Really, Sherlock?   
JW

He told me to tell you that it's easier for him to dictate.  
Mrs. Hudson

Have you no shame?  
JW

Sherlock wants me to tell you "very little".  
Mrs. Hudson


End file.
